


the rich do not concern themselves with certain legalities.

by woopsforgotadam



Series: where we emphasize the importance of good teachers [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Layla Heartfilia Lives, M/M, Pre Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woopsforgotadam/pseuds/woopsforgotadam
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia's parents only get the best for her. No matter what.
Relationships: Jude Heartfilia & Lucy Heartfilia, Jude Heartfilia/Layla Heartfilia, Layla Heartfilia & Lucy Heartfilia, Pre- Jude Heartfilia/Layla Heartfilia/Ivan Dreyar
Series: where we emphasize the importance of good teachers [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1567756
Kudos: 10





	the rich do not concern themselves with certain legalities.

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I did not go into this shipping what is tagged above but. Well. Shit happens my guy

Layla and Jude Heartfilia parent together very effortlessly. Well, at least after the first year or so of panic and hoping that their daughter would be a happy child. In the end, they needn’t worry. Lucy was an overall happy child and she admired both of her parents and held them both in high esteem. 

It was a frequent occurrence where she would sneak into the kitchens and make food in the shape of her parent’s faces. The attention to detail was something to be admired and overall, the entire process was adorable to both of them. Each culinary gift was eaten with care and love. Every moment spent with their pride and joy was spent with care and love.

They also had a habit of well. _Spoiling_ their little girl. It was a bit hard to say no to those big brown eyes and genuine smile. They just wanted her to be happy; that was their main goal as parents all along. When Little Lucy, who admired her parents so much and had a best friend that practiced magic with her own mother, wanted to also use magic, they could not say no. 

Layla Heartfilia, however, a former Celestial Spirit mage, was adamant that her daughter _not_ become a holder mage. The trauma of having the fate of humanity rest on her shoulders from birth (a grand destiny passed down to every daughter of her family, until it became for sure Layla’s) still lingered. The job had been done. Grammi returned Aquarius and once the Gate was opened, Layla freed all her contracts and did not look back after telling Toma E. Fiore to destroy the Gate.

Layla Heartfilia was free from Anna Heartfilia’s task at last.

So, Lucy took the affinity test, which was really just a toy from Iceberg that shone so bright, Jude's eyes squinted and watered. Layla had magic added to her daughter's curriculum and became a teacher in basic caster magic. She was not a caster magic herself, but all magic originated from the One Magic, and Layla knew enough to teach her daughter the basics. After language class and before arithmetic.

Lucy, just with everything else, took the opportunity with excitement and flourish. Layla and Jude every night spoke of how proud they were of her daughter, at how hard she worked. She may be the richest ten year old in Fiore, but, there was no one who knew her that would say that she did not throw herself into hard work with a zest many grown adults lacked. She had many opportunities available to her at every turn and she took advantage of each and every one of them; she was, for a ten year old, well aware of what she had and how lucky she was. 

So aware, in fact, that it was not long after ethnic classes with her tutor that she put on her best dress, had papers, and informed her parents of organizations that they could pour their fortune into. Moreso than Layla had been doing. It was a tough job at times, with her Destiny and all, but now that Layla was soon going to be free, she could consider an _after_. 

And they did, they let Lucy pick on with Layla and the Heartfilia fortune touched the lives of daily fioreans. Orphanages got more funding, new facilities and better access to schools that could give those parentless children a way to thrive. Facilities were made, too, for magically inclined orphans under the name of the Lucy Heartfilia Foundation. This Foundation also included access for the growing homeless population in bigger cities to not only get living conditions, but also jobs as well. 

(There was no way Jude was _not_ going to name it after his daughter, after all.)

In all, Lucy Heartfilia was not only an intelligent little girl who worked hard, but she was first and foremost: a kind person. It made sense, in the most stereotypical ways, that her affinity was light magic. Layla was not one to think someone’s affinity applied to morals, but Jude often said it because he, unlike his daughter and wife, was not a mage. He was an intelligent businessman and Layla loved him each and every time she corrected him on his skwered thinking.

Due to all this hard work, though, it only took a year for Lucy to outgrow Layla’s teachings. And Layla was a holder mage and therefore, brought her and Jude to a late night discussion about where their daughter’s teachings must go now.

“Well, we need the best.” Jude said and Layla nodded. Nothing but the best for their daughter. That was business as usual. “I’ve already spoken to some contacts and was brought to the attention of arguably, one of the smartest mages in Fiore. His mother is Porlyusica Stryne.”

At that, Layla blinked. She knew that name, had read it in some Magical Magazines. And in some books on basis of magics, as Porlyusica Stryne had a vibrantly different view than others and it was both refreshing and interesting. Layla titled her head, though, because her husband had been wringing his hands on his desk. That normally meant that he was not sure if she was going to like it. There was a catch to this. Wasn't there always?

“What is his name?” she wondered out loud and Jude sighed.

“Ivan Dreyar. He is one of the best at Light Magic, though he was excommunicated from Fairy Tail, where his own father is the Guild Master. The rumored reason being he performed a lacrima surgery on his own son.” Jude said. His voice was clear and Layla contemplated this.

“Did his son survive? Was there any...legal follow up?” she asked her husband and he shook his head.

“The lacrima part is not public knowledge. His son is currently under the custody of Makarov Dreyar and is otherwise alive and healthy.” Her husband informed her and Layla hummed. If he was the son of the Porlyusica Stryne (though Layla now wondered what Makarov Dreyar could have done for such an intelligent woman) and was known for proficient use of Light Magic, it could mean something.

Jude took out a manila folder and slid it across his desk towards her wordlessly. She picked it up and flicked through it, some of it was research articles. Others were clippings of his time as a mage and she suddenly felt terribly sorry for this man. Included was a marriage certificate as well as the death date of his wife, Leona.

So. His wife was gone, his son was taken from him (though for justifiable reasons, she could not know just yet) and his mother was a somewhat known recluse. She wondered if he was lonely. She put herself in his shoes: Jude dead (a terrible thought) and Lucy off with some relative she probably did not get along with. Layla chewed on her lip and flicked her eyes from the folder to her husband.

“We want only the best for Lucy.” Layla said quietly. Jude nodded. “And as great as my knowledge of magic is, I will be the first to admit my shortcomings in regards to caster magic. For this, I am no longer _the best_ for her.”

“What shall we do now, then, Layla?”

“We will conduct an interview.” Layla decides and her husband nodded. She knew what was best.

As it would turn out for the Heartfilia family: Ivan Dreyar was as brilliant as his research made it seem. He admitted in the interview he had never applied for a job as a tutor and was appropriately surprised that he was called in for an interview. Immediately entertained, Layla asked him the next question.

“Why did you come then?” She tilted her head and her husband hand held her own under their joint desk. The man called Ivan Dreyar met her eyes. They were dark in color, so unlike the brighter hue of Layla’s own. She felt almost electrified when they met her and she recognized something in him: a deep intelligence hinged with a deep sorrow. A destiny not met (she may have met her but she also always wondered if she truly won that battle) and a search for closure. Layla waited with bated breath for his response.

“I was merely curious, Mrs. Heartfilia.” And oh, he knew what he was about. Jude squeezed her hand and she agreed with him wholeheartedly.

“Then, we can reach an agreement, Mr. Dreyar.” Layla said. She hoped she did not sound as winded as she felt. Or that her cheeks were not pink in color. “Of course, my husband and I have a few additional questions. Your resume speaks for itself but…”

“My excommunication.” Mr. Dreyar drawled on and he leaned back in the seat. He looked much too comfortable there but Layla could not find it within herself to judge him for this.

Her husband nodded. “Yes, that. Our...source informed us of possible child endangerment.”

Dreyar scowled at that. “Your source believes in the filth Makarov Dreyar has spread about me.” He informed them. “My child...Laxus...was a sickly boy.” And Mr. Dreya spun a tale, of research, of brilliance and of sorrow. Layla did not pity, not in principle. She could never find it within herself to think of others as lower than her. But. She did emphasize to a point. She would do anything to keep that happy smile on her own daughter’s face. She would do anything and everything for Lucy.

(In a way, she has.)

“Well, Mr. Dreyar.” Layla was the first to speak. She always was. Business was something both her and her husband had a hand it. It surprised most people, that their partnership was an equal one. Jude contributed just as much as she did and it was something both of them needed to be reminded of from time to time. However, whenever it came to magic, that was Layla’s domain. Jude’s main domain of course housekeeping and aesthetics. He had an eye for that: always had.

“When would you like to start? Of course, as Lucy’s tutor, you will be living here with us. In the main house, you can choose whichever room you like.” Layla informed and Jude picked up on that.

“And we can discuss your salary as well as days off, if Lucy allows it. Please, do not let her run you over. She did that with the last Arithmetic tutor and they ended up being worked so hard, we had to let her go.”

Mr. Dreyar smiled. “I assure you, Mr. and Mrs. Heartfilia, that is a nonissue.”


End file.
